Scan fic
by kwalker160
Summary: Scan fic - see what I did there? Jac, Jonny, Mo, Sacha and an ultrasound machine. What more could anyone want? one-shot.


**Fanfic writing is seriously addictive. Two in one day? Even I didn't think I was capable of that. Cannot wait for this scene next week. Tuesday can't come quick enough! I really wish the following happens! Katexxx**

Ever since Jonny had found out he was going to be a Dad, he had become annoyingly excited. Jac was 12 weeks pregnant now and Mo had had enough. So much so that she preferred the company of a hormonal Naylor. She had completely zoned out of her latest baby conversation with him and was instead focusing her attention upon the mother of her best friend's child.

She was hiding her pregnancy well. She was naturally skinny which helped and her loose scrubs worked wonders, but Mo wondered how much longer she could actually hide it for. With William she had only managed keeping her secret 10 weeks until she fainted in theatre and the cat was swiftly let out of the bag. Mo would never say this directly to Jac's face, but she had to agree with Jonny Mac on this one, she was glowing. The lucky cow. Pregnancy really suited her. She was disturbed from her thoughts by an irate Jonny.

"So what do you think?"

"Sorry what?" she attempted to say apologetically.

"Me asking Jac about getting her scan soon? She's already over the 3 month mark"

"Oh right. Be my guest mate – it's your baby too remember"

"How could I forget?" said Jonny dreamily. This was the happiest Mo had ever seen him and she knew without a doubt he was going to make an amazing Dad.

Jonny stood up with a purpose "Well there's no time like the present is there?" he said more confidently than he felt.

He strode towards Jac's office to find the door open and the lady in question working at her computer. They hadn't really talked much about the baby at all since he gave her the positive result that she had been hoping for – and that was around 2 months ago. He closed the door and before he could open his mouth Jac herself started discussing the topic in question. However, what she suggested came as a bit of a shock to Jonny.

"Could you do my scan for me?"

Jonny physically could not disguise the shock on his face. He was qualified, he knew he could, but he wanted to know why. He remained quiet until she volunteered the information herself.

"It's just I want to keep this quiet for a little while longer" she said this looking down at her bump which did not go unnoticed by Jonny. "I know I'll have to share the news with everyone soon but I'm sorry Jonny, I'm just not ready quite yet. "

"I understand. When?"

"End of shift today?"

"Looking forward to it" answered Jonny with a smile that Jac could not resist returning.

Jonny returned to Mo who it appeared had been doing no work whatsoever since he had last spoken to her.

"Well?" she asked eager to find out whether he had been eaten alive by Jac or not.

"Thunderbirds are go" said Jonny, "End of shift today and she wants me to do it for her".

"I can understand that" replied Mo.

Both were disrupted from their own thoughts by an elderly gentleman going into cardiac arrest in Bay three.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The day went by agonisingly slowly for Jac and Jonny. Both were as excited and fearful as each other about seeing their baby for the first time, hoping everything would be ok. Jac was sat on a bed waiting in an empty room by herself until Jonny came in with the ultrasound machine. He locked the door behind him and pulled down the blinds, which Jac was internally extremely grateful for.

"Don't look so nervous" he gently ordered her, "Everything is going to be fine. This baby is a Maconie remember"

She chuckled, which naturally Jonny took as one positive step towards his child sharing his surname.

"Can you lie back and pull up your top for me please?"

Jac did as instructed. This was the nearest Jonny had been to the baby since the night it had been conceived and he was enjoying every moment of this new found closeness. She had a small but noticeable bump which he of course found completely beautiful and could not stop staring at.

Jac woke him from his thoughts and smartly proclaimed in her best ultrasound nurse voice, "This gel will be cold. Are you ready?"

"You will actually not believe how cold it is, trust me" said Jonny knowing what was going to happen next. He squirted the gel onto her stomach and waited for the reaction that was coming.

"Bloody hell! Why didn't you warn me?" she said angrily.

"You warned yourself Naylor" he said laughing. "Ready for this?" he said as he directly stared into her blue orbs. He said a silent prayer right then and there so that his child would have those gorgeous eyes. She nodded and so he began. The screen was facing both of them so Jac could know what was happening. They were both silent until Jonny's hand started to shake a little.

"I thought it was me who was meant to be nervous" she said kindly but sarcastically. She took one of her hands and put it on Jonny's that was in turn on the scanner. They both began to search for their baby together.

Following a few quiet moments after baby Maconie had finally been located. Jonny finally managed to squeeze out a few words.

"That is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen in my entire life"

Jac remained silent until Jonny pressed a button that would change their lives forever. The baby's heartbeat suddenly filled the room and Jac couldn't stop the tears that ran down her face.

"That is the most beautiful thing I have ever heard" said Jonny.

"I know" said Jac who had not taken her eyes off the screen once but turned to him and said genuinely "Thank you".

Jonny and Jac's private thoughts about a possible reconciliation being on the cards were disrupted by the sound of a mobile phone going off just outside the door. Jac knew whose phone it was immediately. Who else would have a ringtone that was the Blue Danube but Sacha Levy?

She sighed wiping away her tears and said to Jonny,"I'm sorry but that is without a doubt Sacha on the other side of that door. I knew I shouldn't have told him about the scan today!"

"Well if Sacha is out there. I am one hundred percent certain that Mo is too"

As he turned off the special sound that was their baby's heartbeat, he was shocked at what came out of her mouth next.

"Let them in" she said.

"Are you sure?" asked Jonny. He would like Mo to share this moment with him more than anything else in the world and he figured this was Jacs reasoning with Sacha too.

He opened the door to two extremely guilty faces that looked like they were just about to get told off by Hanssen.

"It's your lucky day" said Jonny, letting them in, who was still on a high after seeing his baby for the first time.

Mo and Sacha went and stood the other side of Jac. "You two are both very lucky that I am in such a good mood" said Jac, but they weren't listening to her. Sacha was already getting emotional and Mo was too busy staring at the screen to notice.

"So what do you think?" said Jonny who had just relieved Jac from holding the scanner, "Amazing or what?" he began to print 4 photos.

"I'm just so happy for you both" answered Sacha who had just enveloped his hand in Jac's.

"Congratulations daddy!" said Mo to Jonny giving him a huge hug. She then turned to Jac, "You don't expect us to keep this a secret now do you?"

"Well I don't think Sacha will be able to physically hide his scan photo, so no I don't expect you to keep it a secret" admitted Jac to the surprise of Jonny.

"Mo, I think we have just been given permission to tell the whole hospital" said Sacha.

"It's as close as your gonna get" said Jonny handing them each a photo.

"Run!" said Mo. She bolted from the room but Sacha gave Jac a quick peck on the cheek and Jonny a firm handshake before he sprinted after her. Both in their element to be allowed to spread the best piece of gossip Holby has ever had.

Jonny gave Jac a hand sitting up and offered her paper towels to clean the gel of her stomach with. Once she had rolled her scrub top back down Jonny handed her her own copy of the scan. She stroked her finger along it several times until she was interrupted by Jonny.

"Would you like a lift home?"

"Yes. Quickly preferably. Before Sacha and Mo have told every single person in the hospital who is willing to listen that I am pregnant"

"Tomorrow is going to be a day and a half"

"For once I agree with you Maconie" she said with a small laugh.

They stared at each other lovingly for a few moments until Jonny bent down to kiss her, Jac not pulling away as he did so.


End file.
